The Feud!
The Feud! is the fourth episode of the seventh season of Voltron: Legendary Defender. It was released on Netflix along with the rest of the season on August 10, 2018. Synopsis The Paladins inexplicably become contestants on the crazy game show "Garfle Warfle Snick." But they're playing for much more than cash and prizes. Plot Summary The Paladins find themselves on a bizarre game show called "Garfle Warfle Snick!" hosted by an alien called Bob. They have to amass enough points to win their freedom. During the first game, Keith has to draw several pictures of their previous adventures that the rest of the team has to guess while wearing a pacifier and a bun on his head. When they can't answer one of the questions, an opposing team is given the chance to steal the round. The team, consisting of Zarkon, Haggar, Lotor, and Morvok, correctly guess and win the round. As the Galra team has won, the next round is played by Lance on his own. He has to name several of the people they have met on their journeys, including Antok, and Rolo, but his memory betrays him and he calls Antok "Blade-ey". Finally, he gets one person's name right; Bii-Boh-Bi. Bob brings out Bii-Boh-Bi, who has to say clues for Lance to guess a word. Lance is doing well until the last clue, when he is sucked into a tube to the Garflator. Pidge is given the chance to play the next round to save him, but she attacks Bob instead and demands to be set free. Bob turns the tables on them and gives them one last round to play – they have to choose which other member of the team should go free. Whoever gets the most votes will be freed. Each Paladin gets one secret vote and none of them vote for themselves (Hunk votes for Allura, Allura for Pidge, Pidge for Hunk, Lance for Keith and Keith for Lance). Bob declares that they have won and lets them go. The Paladins wake up and realized they all shared a collective dream. When Coran hears about it, he recounts a story he heard about a powerful being known as Bob who tests heroes. If they survive their encounter with him, they are destined for greatness. Nonetheless, the Paladins unanimously agree that Bob was a bit of a jerk. The Lions then continue their journey towards Earth as they pass by a constellation shaped like Bob. The episode ends with an ad for Luxia's Kingdom. Featured Characters * Keith * Allura * Hunk * Pidge * Lance * Shiro * Coran * Space Mice * Krolia * Romelle * Space Wolf * Bob * Zarkon * Haggar * Lotor * Morvok Quotes "I just don't wanna be stuck here for eternity with Lance." Keith, explaining why he voted the way he did Notes * The episode's title is a reference to the game show Family Feud, in which two families face off against each other to answer questions and potentially steal one another's points, much as the Paladins of Voltron and the Galra guests did to one another in this episode. * The logo for "Garfle Warfle Snick!" is a reference to another game show, The Dating Game, in which a bachelorette asks questions to a panel of three bachelors, before choosing one to go on a date with. Both logos contain three words with similar "warped" lettering, in the same positions, and surrounded by flowers. * A third game show referenced in this episode is "Win, Lose, or Draw". The title is a possible reference to the show, but what is especially similar is the sketching challenge Keith undergoes and at which Lotor claims to be highly skilled. * At certain points in the episode, the screen blurs and/or loses its vertical hold for a fraction of a second. This is intended to simulate watching a video tape, much like those upon which old episodes of game shows and even Voltron itself were recorded. * Bob's last line, "Please have your klanmuirls spayed or neutered," is likely a tribute to game show host Bob Barker, who is well known for promoting animal rights at the end of The Price is Right episodes.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bob_Barker#Animal_rights *This episode is similar to the Duck Dodgers episode "Win, Lose Or Duck", where Teams from Earth and Mars are abducted to compete against each other on a dangerous space game show. Gallery References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender episodes Category:Season 7